The present invention generally relates to the field of gear design, and more particularly relates to gear systems which are self-locking and non-backdrivable, and even more particularly relates to self-lubricating, externally rotatable gearbox systems with gear teeth having noise-dampening pressure angles.
Modern post-industrial society hinges on the ability to move and stop at will. With the emergence of sophisticated control modeling software, a need has arisen for the precise ability to stop and move machinery to known positions safely. Whether it is a robotic arm on the assembly-line floor, a numerically controlled milling machine that mills aluminum into intricate finished products or a 3D printer for creating plastic prototypes, machines must move in a known and repeatable manner. Machinery that moves in close proximity to people must additionally have the ability to move with great safety. The present invention may be implemented into machinery to allow for such mechanical movements.